defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Touzen
'Touzen, '''the self-proclaimed Avatar of Battle, is a pandaren of Wandering Isle decent. He does not give much for the pandaren ways, except for eating of course, he would often tell you not to fight on an empty stomach. There is a thundering storm brewing in his heart that no amount of meditation can calm. This storm has birthed an insatiable lust for combat and this battle craze has set him down the path of blood. Equipped with his red great-sword: Lu'bu, Touzen has set himself upon Azeroth to challenge all the mighty warriors he can find, and to beat them or succumb to even more rage. ''"Are there no others? Is there no one left to challenge me? Is this the end? Are there no more great battles for me to join? Bah! More! I still wish to wield my blade in battle! I do not care who! Come and face me! Come and face the great Touzen!" Biography The story goes that Touzen was born and raised on the wandering isle, not long ago. All the troubles of Azeroth passing him by unnoticed, save from the stories of Chen Stormstout and the rare few ever to leave the island and even rarer so; return. Hearing these stories made Touzen crave adventure and he would often make a fool of himself challenging the older students at the academy. He was very young when he swore he would become the greatest swordsman that has ever lived. It was on his 26th birthday that the Horde and the Alliance crashed upon the wandering isle and when he got his chance to leave the isle on a big airballoon, he took it with widened eyes. The airballoon lift off and set towards the eastern kingdoms but Touzen would not be there to set foot upon those lands. The airballoon had lift off just before a terrible thunderstorm had come from nowhere and this caused the balloon to pop, leaving the pandaren on it to fall to their deaths. Touzen had found something to grip ahold of during his descent towards the cold blue waters of the ocean. He looked up, heavy rain splashing at his face. '' ''"A...sword?" Touzen thought to himself. He soon took note of his surroundings. The object he had managed to grip ahold of was a massive red blade, stuck in the side of the shell of the great turtle that was the wandering isle. Then he was struck by lightning, which caused both him and the blade to fall yet again towards the icy waters. All went black. All I can say now is: BEWARE of the crazed pandaren warrior Touzen, the master of the ways of the sword, delusional warlord-wannabe and the dangerous enough mind to make truth of his claims. Unless he eats himself to death before any such events of course. Appearance and Personality Armored in black armor, wielding a dark ruby colored greatsword, Touzen roams the world in search for worthy and unworthy opponents alike, anyone who takes his challenge, or denies it. His words are brutal and direct and more often than not, downright crazy. The only time he shuts up is when he is eating, this eating which has also caused to him to appear much larger than "normal" pandaren. Memorable Quotes "Magic?? What is magic? There is no magic before the might of Touzen!" "If simple violence doesn't solve the problem, outright war will do the job!" "One Touzen to find them all, one Touzen to accuse them, one Touzen to slay them all and into the darkness send them!" "Hellscream knows the truth about this, this WAR is just, they must all die at our hands, it is the only way. And when it is over you can all turn around and challenge me, because I am WAR incarnate, this way the truth shall set you free!" Category:Horde Characters Category:Horde Category:Pandaren Category:Males Category:Warriors